<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Liar's Reveal (But Not for Lying, Surprisingly) by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986424">A Liar's Reveal (But Not for Lying, Surprisingly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, RIP Lila, but the p stands for pieces, no peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alix revealed a theory of hers at the end of last installment, how did the class react after the fact? Here it is! (After several months, but it's fineee)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Mostly) Nathmarc Drabbles!! [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>645</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Liar's Reveal (But Not for Lying, Surprisingly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nickname guide</p><p>ArtKid - Nathaniel</p><p>TheySeeMeRolling - Alix</p><p>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth - Lila</p><p>Ladyblogger - Alya</p><p>Purple - Juleka</p><p>Smol - Mylene</p><p>Large - Ivan</p><p>Jessie - Chloe</p><p>AdrichatFanficWriter - Adrien</p><p>Himbo - Kim</p><p>Pink - Rose</p><p>BigBrain - Max</p><p>James - Sabrina</p><p>C a p - Nino</p><p>Macaron - Marinette</p><p>Marc - Marc</p><p>Art (LGBT) Club</p><p>HeelieFromTheFeelies - Alix</p><p>Tomato - Nathaniel</p><p>Vegan - Marc</p><p>PFUDOR - Rose</p><p>GothGay - Juleka</p><p>DisasterDesigner - Marinette</p><p>Lesbeeian - Chloe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:06 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C a p</b>
  <span>: What is h a p p e n i n g </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: C’mon, you can’t be serious!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: i mean you did try to kill Ladybug so </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: Yeah it was an entire ordeal. I saw it from around a corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Surely you must be mistaken! I love Ladybug! Why would I want her dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: You were super upset when she exposed you in front of me so like… sus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: Ladybug exposed her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: yeah called her out when she tried saying she was the holder of the fox miraculous</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>:</span>
  <b>
    <em> W H A T</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Purple</b>
  <span>: Somehow, I’m not surprised</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>@ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span> what do u hace 2 say 4 urself</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: hace</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: hace</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: have*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: hace</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: sHUT UP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: MAX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: betrayed by my own boyfriend;;;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: You can’t believe that!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Large</b>
  <span>: yes we can</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Well you all are biased against me!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: I have… a solution</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid added Marc</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: whatmst</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: heyyy we need an unbiased judge</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: i’m always biased towards you bby</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: frgskjhg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: gay on main gay on main</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: um… this is our class chat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: o h </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: gdhsj aaa i;m sorry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: i;m*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: fuck</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: take ur time</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: I’m*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: i hate you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: you love me &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>@C a p</b>
  <span> yo why can’t u be like that towards me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C a p</b>
  <span>: Sorry I can’t be as smooth as a literal writer Alya 😔</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: it’s okay ily anyways &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C a p</b>
  <span>: &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: OKAY BUT HE JUST SAID HE’S BIASED SO HE OBVIOUSLY CAN’T JUDGE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: okay wow, who are you ur username concerns me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Lila Rossi</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: mm doesn’t ring a bell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Art (LGBT) Club</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:17 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vegan</b>
  <span>: ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>GothGay</b>
  <span>: mad lad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PFUDOR</b>
  <span>: whoo!! Wreck her ass Marc!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vegan</b>
  <span>: The only ass I’m wrecking is… well ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Tomato</b>
  <span>: PLEASE STOP</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DisasterDesigner</b>
  <span>: Nath cannot handle being flirted with, more at 8</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PFUDOR</b>
  <span>: It’s okay. We been knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lesbeeian</b>
  <span>: fucking disaster</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>7:19 pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Large</b>
  <span>: Great! So you can be an unbiased judge!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: We need help seeing if her nickname is true or not cause Alix changed it then left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: sounds like her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: yall got evidence?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: working on it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: I saw Lila offer to give me up (bleh) if an akuma killed Ladybug! If that helps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: w</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: what</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: uhhhh O.o</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: Any more details?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Adrien, that was out of context!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: Lila had a horn on her head that detected whether she lied or not. Lila apparently really wants Ladybug dead </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: jesus christ</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: That’s not true!! The akuma forced me to say it!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: It’s okay Adrien. You can call her a bitch. We’re all thinking it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C a p</b>
  <span>: do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: !!! do it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Adrien wouldn’t do that!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>@ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span> bitch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: PFF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: lmao get rekt</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: ALIX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: ALIX</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: please explain why you changed Lila’s nickname to that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Large</b>
  <span>: help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: ahaha nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: sooo </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: I’m sure this is a big misunderstanding!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: doubt but okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: After the whole expulsion incident, Scarlet Hawkmoth appeared</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: But how would he know there would even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> an incident that day</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: Oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: He probably just sensed all the bad emotions!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: okay but on heroes day it took a while for the akumas to appear after the illusion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: Lila could’ve been working with Hawkmoth during Heroes Day too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: oh my god</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: Us @ Marc: WRITE THAT DOWN! WRITE THAT DOWN!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: Oh?? Tell us more sunshine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: ..is sunshine me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Of course I wasn’t! You guys are all so desparate to attack me for no reason</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: ofc it is Adrien</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: did you mean desperate?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Purple</b>
  <span>: no reason my ass but go off I guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: It’s the ✨excuses✨ for me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: more instances of Chloe memeing??? More screenshots</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Delete those</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: anyways, it was an illusion right? Which akuma had the power to make illusions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: Volpina</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And who was Volpina</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>C a p</b>
  <span>: holy shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Hey that was against my control!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: but I bet you were feeling real good after the call to the class, so why did you get akumatized</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: Well if you really want to know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: We don’t. Moving on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: anyways back to the expulsion thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: The only reason Hawkmoth would know to become Scarlet Moth is to know ahead of time </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: But it’s not like any of us knew about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: Except… well I’m sure you know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: It’s a coincidence!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: sure it is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: anyways that’s why I think she’s working with Hawkmoth. Discuss</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: I have like several pages of evidence on her already</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: I can get Markov to look through school cameras to see if she’s communicated with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: That’s not necessary </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: You can do that???</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: He’s hacked into the government before!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: ...You know what, I’m not even surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>XX/XX/XXXX.mov</span>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BigBrain</b>
  <span>: um</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: guys you don’t need to watch that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: Lila shut up literally nobody cares about your opinions</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: I thought you were working on being nicer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: amen Chloe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: nevermind</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: YOU FUCKING ACCEPTED AN AKUMA ON PURPOSE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: no!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: THERE IS VIDEO EVIDENCE DO YOU THINK WE’RE DUMB</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: do you want an honest answer or the one you want to hear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: 🔫 please shut up while we try to comprehend that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>willingly got yourself akumatized </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>which counts as working with a terrorist</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: It’s fake!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: So I have talked with my dad. He’ll be checking in with the school tomorrow morning :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: So if it is fake, he’ll know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: He doesn’t have to!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: Why are you so defensive? If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent like you said, you should no problem with them checking the cameras</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: cause she’s guiltyyyy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: yes Kim that was implied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Himbo</b>
  <span>: :/</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: I’m not a witch!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pink</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Purple</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TheySeeMeRolling</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Macaron</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jessie</b>
  <span>: burn the witch burn the witch burn the witch</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>AdrichatFanficWriter</b>
  <span>: dang you got the entire club after you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Smol</b>
  <span>: it’s late so I’m gonna sleep! Tell me what happened in the morning</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Large</b>
  <span>: same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pink</b>
  <span>: Night you two! Sweet dreams!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ladyblogger</b>
  <span>: we will provide the juicy deets when you wake up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ProbablyWorkingWithHawkmoth</b>
  <span>: There are no deets to be shared!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: doubt but okay</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>@James</b>
  <span> do you want me to dm you the list of evidence I have so you can show it to your dad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: yes please!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: 👍</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: knowing you, it’s probably hella detailed lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>James</b>
  <span>: How did you stretch this out to ten pages</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: :3c</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Akuma Class!!! (We need therapy)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>9:21 am</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: Us, watching Lila be hauled out of the class in handcuffs kicking and screaming: 👁️👄👁️</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: yeah I heard from my class lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: Should I leave since this is over now</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>ArtKid</b>
  <span>: noooo you can be replacement She Who Must Not Be Named</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <b>Marc</b>
  <span>: Nice</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the finaleeeee</p><p>maybe i'll start this chatfic as a multichapter fic in the future who knows 🤔</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>